


Together, we are more

by wetalktoomuch



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Depression, Friendship, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetalktoomuch/pseuds/wetalktoomuch
Summary: Zack's not feeling well. He needs a friend
Relationships: Zack Taylor & Trini
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Together, we are more

Sometimes he thinks doesn’t deserve this power coin. Why did it choose him? He’s a nobody. How is he supposed to take care of Earth when he can’t take care of himself? Hell, how is he supposed to watch over the town?!

-_**Detention Rangers**_-

_Red Rover_: Someone isn’t okay

_Pink Punk_: Not me

_Blue Boy_: Trini?

_Mellow Yellow_: I’m okay this time

_Red Rover_: Zack?

He sighs as he read the messages. Perfect. Now he has to move from his usual spot so nobody tries to talk to him. He tosses his phone onto the abandoned train car and jumps down from his spot. He goes straight to Angel Grove Park. He’d usually avoid this place like a plague but it’s actually nice at night because nobody is around at this time. The park is small but really nice, especially at night when nobody is really around. It’s peaceful and he always find himself able to relax as he sits on top of the monkey bars, feet dangling beneath him.

He settles on the bars and look up at the stars. He moves his body around so he’s lying down on the bars, ignoring the uncomfortableness to enjoy the night sky. He watches as a star shoots across the sky. He doesn’t bother making a wish. He’s learned they never really come true anyway. He has made so many wishes for his mom to get better but nothing has worked so it’s probably bullshit.

His mind wanders back to his mother. She’s the best mom in the world. There’s nobody like her. She loves him, even when he’s not his best. She’s his best friend, and she might die soon. He shakes his head and wipe the tears from his eyes, trying to distract himself by looking at the stars again, but the tears are flowing and the emotions won’t go away. Zack swallows the lump in his throat and wipes at his face.

“What’s up, nature boy?” Trini greets her fellow power ranger and close friend.

She hops up on the far side of the monkey bars. Zak is taking up most of the space but she has room to just sit next to him.

“Hey, crazy girl,” Zack replies, his voice cracks as he speaks.

“Everyone’s worried about you.”

“That’s weird,” Zack responds as he sits up and moves over for Trini to sit beside him.

“I had a dream,” the black ranger whispers. “I had a dream th-that she didn’t wake up.”

Trini frowns before putting an arm around her friend, letting him rest his head on her shoulder. She knows Zack well enough to know to give him time to talk about what he’s feeling so they just sit in silence as she waits for Zack to find the words to speak.

“I’m nobody, especially without her,” he chokes out through a sob. Trini’s heart clenches in her chest and she feels sick to her stomach as the words leave Zack’s mouth. She knew he was close to his mother and she knew about him feeling alone in the world, but it still hurts to hear one of your best friends say something like that.

“You’re somebody, Zack. You’re a ranger, and if that’s not enough, you’re our friend.” Zack turns his head to face the short girl next to him. He genuinely smiles at her and nods his head. Trini returns the smile but it looks more like a smirk.

“You’ll always have us Rangers. What’s that thing Zordon always tells us?”

Zack shoves his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket and chuckles lowly. He shakes his head and looks up at the night sky, smiling as he thinks of his mother and his friends.

“Together, we are more.”


End file.
